Happy, Happy Birthday, Kakashi kun
by Endoh
Summary: Suki, my character, decides to give Kakashi a birthday gift, something he's always wanted from her, but leave it to a certain loveable, loud, blonde shinobi to screw it up! NC17/Oneshot


**I do not own **_**Naruto**_** in anyway, nor do I profit from it.**

**Hola****! Yah, I wrote this in a couple minutes, and I think it's ****kinda**** funny the way it ends. I made Suki; don't steal ****her,**** or you DIE. I might possibly follow this up if enough people like it, **_**so if you do like it, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_**Oh, and this doesn't connect to my story with Endoh...I might make it, though...if people want me to continue with Suki-chan.**

Happy, _Happy_ Birthday, Kakashi-kun

"Ah…Kakashi…I'm starting to think you are purposely getting yourself hurt! This is the _seventh_ time in _five_ days I've had to come over to your house just to patch you up!" A beautiful brunette medic-nin scolded with a sarcastic, but sweet smile. "This gash is three inches long!" She closed her expressive, green eyes and focused her chakra to her delicate hands. She held them about an inch away from the silver haired ninja's sliced, muscled, bare back.

"Awwww…Suki…It hurts to hear you talk of me in such disdain…" Kakashi playfully pretended to be hurt. Most of his face couldn't be seen from under his mask.

"You know, if you hadn't been my sensei…I would _definitely_ not find this funny!" She smiled a wonderful, warm smile at him.

"You know you enjoy seeing me. You can't resist your old sensei's charm, can you?"

"Heh! I can, and I _do_!" Suki poked his head.

"So then you admit there is a charm to be resisted? Heheh…The truth comes out!"

She jabbed her finger harder into his silvery, silky hair. "Oh, Kakashi…Kakashi…Kakashi! You will never change, will you?" She smiled at him as he looked back at her.

"Admit it; you don't want me to change." He said in the cool tone that was his signature.

"Haaaaaaah…" She sighed. Of course she didn't want him to change! He'd been her sensei up until a year ago. She was now 17, a medic-nin, and an ANBU. She was trained under Tsunade and had grown into quite the stunning and powerful young shinobi she was because of Kakashi's influence. Her hair was cinnamon brown and filled with loose, large curls. Her smile brightened everybody's day, and because of her extreme people skills, she was often used as a mediator in important, top-secret operations with warring nations. She was tall and slender with toned muscles and tremendous grace. She wore heeled, black sandals like Tsunade, a very tight, revealing, strapless, black shirt under her unzipped jounin vest that showed a little less than an inch of her toned abs, and a very, very short and tight low-rise black skirt. Her outfit showed plenty of her tan legs and her tan cleavage. From outside Konoha, she might have been thought of as 'whore-ish,' but people who knew her knew she was the opposite.

"Kakashi-kun…I could never want you to change your quirky, _perverted_ ways. Your obnoxiousness makes you the annoying ninja I've come to know and appreciate!" She grinned at him as she finished healing his wound. "How did you get this, anyway?" Despite her loving and friendly personality, she only allowed herself to be close to a select few, and Kakashi was one of them.

"ANBU." He noticed the 'kun' at the end of his name.

She knew that word meant it could not be discussed, even though she, too, was an ANBU member. "You know something? It's your twenty-third birthday tomorrow!" Suki laughed.

"Oh?"

"Yes, '_oh'_! You should be excited! What are you doing to celebrate?"

"I just got back from my mission, so I haven't had time to plan anything." Kakashi got up, but didn't make a move to put on his shirt. He was about three inches taller than her.

"Well, then…In that case…You need to come by my house tomorrow around seven-ish for dinner! Okay?"

"Suki…You know I'm not big on this sort of thing…"

"Awwww! Please? For meeeeeeeeeeee?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the sweetest pouty face she could muster. He looked into her adoring olive colored eyes, and knew he couldn't resist her request.

"Very well…"

It was the next day around six in the evening, and Suki was cooking up a storm in her kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere along with ingredients and measuring cups. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun and flour was all over her face. Despite her scattered techniques, she was a very talented chef, to say the least. She sensed a familiar chakra behind her and felt a warm hand rest on her bare shoulder (her vest was in her closet, so she wouldn't get it dirty).

"Hello, Suki." He ran his hand down on her arm to rest on her ANBU tattoo.

"You're early. Couldn't stand to be away from me, eh?" She joked and turned to give him a hug.

"I never can…" Something in his voice made her blush slightly. She had always had a crush on her sensei, and now that he was no longer her sensei, she felt even more attracted to him than ever. She might even consider her feelings for him to be...love. He wrapped his strong arms around her lithe waist and pulled her close._ I hope dinner isn't the only birthday present you have for me, my sweet Suki…_ He thought and stroked the small of her back.

"Haha. You are now covered in flour, just like me!" She said as she released him.

"Indeed I am."

"Well, it's actually a good thing I anticipated your early arrival. Dinner is almost ready; I just need to put the finishing touches on your ca—" She stopped in mid word as the power went out. "Damn…" She could barely see anything as she rummaged through her cabinets and drawers for candles. "I wonder why it went out…"

"When I came in, I saw some workmen fiddling with the power lines. Perhaps they had to turn it off." Kakashi sat down on one of her bar stools.

"Seems plausible." She lit a couple of cinnamon scented candles and scattered them through the kitchen. "Looks like we'll be having a candlelit dinner." _How romantic…_

"It seems that way. Heh." _Even more perfect… _Kakashi got up from his stool and walked over to the nearby wine cabinet. Suki wasn't quite old enough to drink, but it didn't stop her. He opened a random bottle of red wine and pulled two glasses out of her cabinet; he filled them both to the brim and handed one to Suki.

"Cheers to your birthday!" Suki grinned happily and clinked her cup with his. She shooed him into the dining room and handed him a couple candles. "I'll be right out with dinner!" She beamed at him.

_She's so good to me. _Kakashi thought and took a seat at the intimately small table. _And extremely beautiful.__ Now that I am no longer her sensei and have waited the required year…I can pursue her._

A few moments later, Suki arrived in the dining room with an array of delicious food, all made especially for him.

"Suki…You went through all this trouble just for my birthday?" He looked at the elaborate display and felt his mouth salivate. "I'm definitely not going to say you shouldn't have, but I will say thank you!" Suki sat down to his left. He lowered his mask, revealing the handsome face Suki couldn't get enough of. She couldn't help admiring him, and Kakashi couldn't help but enjoy the attention.

They dug into Suki's delicacies while joking and talking. Kakashi felt so at ease around Suki's optimistic attitude. He felt happy when he was with her. In the process, Kakashi and she drained the entire bottle of wine, and Suki was very 'loosened'. Kakashi went into the kitchen to fetch another bottle. That, too, was soon drained by the time they had each eaten a piece of chocolate cake.

"So…Kakashi-kun. How was it?" She smiled a sultry smile at him and put a hand on his upper thigh, leaning in so her chest came into contact with his shoulder. "You know…You look very sexy under the candle light." She wasn't normally so forward, but alcohol loosens a person up quickly.

"Oh, do I?" He put his hand over hers and ran it up her arm, to her neck, to her head and removed the two pins holding her cinnamon ringlets. "The same is true for you…"

"Heheh. Why, thank you. Happy Birthday, Kakashi-kun." She leaned in and daintily placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Arigato…You know, since it's my birthday, don't I get some wishes?"

"Aaaaah. Yes. Yes you do. Twenty three, since that is how old you are. What is your first wish?"

"I would like us take a dip in your hot springs."

"Your wish is my command…" She said in her syrupy voice. She had a feeling of what was going on. She was also very aware of the fact they weren't wearing bathing suits and presumed that was exactly why Kakashi wanted to swim. They strolled out to her dimly lit backyard, Kakashi leading the way because he had been there many times before. They arrived at the springs; they were about the size of a small pool and were filled with a little stream of steaming water. Suki bent over to take off her sandals and felt Kakashi's eyes on her ass.

"Suki, my dear, surely you don't plan on ruining your good clothes in the water, do you?"

"Only if you wish me not to."

"Suki…" His voice grew serious. "There are certain things I desire…" He wanted her, but he wanted to make sure she was ready for what he had in mind. She was so innocent, and he didn't want to take _anything_ away from her unless she was willing.

Suki walked over close to him; she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Kakashi, I know _exactly_ what you want." Her lips brushed his skin. She saw Kakashi smile a devilish smile.

"I wish for you to give me a strip tease, for a _birthday_ gift."

"Hehehe…As you wish." She slowly lifted her strapless top over her shoulders, doing something similar to belly dancing. She shook her hair out of her face and flung her shirt at him. She ran her hands up and down her body and then stopped at the rim of her skirt. She slowly unzipped the side and shimmied out of it. She was down to her strapless, lacey, purple, pushup bra and stringy purple panties. She swung her hips as she walked over to him and leisurely unbuckled his belt. She lifted up his shirt and pulled it over his head. He stepped out of his pants and over to her. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly trailed them up to the back of her bra.

"Now, now, Kakashi-kun…Let's not be too hasty; we have _all_ of your birthday evening to enjoy." Suki placed her hands on his muscular shoulders and admired his sculpted abs.

"Aww…Suki…I suppose I can be a little more patient. For now, I would like us to enjoy your hot springs." He swooshed his hands and bowed his head. "Ladies first."

"How thoughtful of you." She stepped down the stone steps into the steaming water. "Aaaaaaaah…" She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt the waist-deep water mold around her. Kakashi lead her deeper into the pool where he was up to his chest in water, and Suki was up to her neck. "Do you have another wish for me to grant, Kakashi?"

"Yes, Yes I do…I would like you to allow me to kiss you." He put one of his hands on her waist and the other on her neck; he pulled her into him so closely, that he could feel her heartbeat. "Would you grant me that?" He looked her in the eyes.

Suki licked her lips sexily. "I suppose I could allow tha—" She never got to finish her sentence because Kakashi slammed his lips onto hers. She was surprised for a moment, but quickly closed her eyes and melted into his arms. She put wrapped her arms around his neck and fisted his hair with her right hand. She kissed him back with vigor. He sucked on her lips and traced her body's curves with his hands. Kakashi quickly tired of closed-mouth kissing; he bit down on her bottom lip gently. She allowed him the entrance he so desired, and he took it greedily. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and dominated hers. She moaned into his mouth and allowed him to deepen his tongue. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and bent down to suck on her neck. His tongue arrived at a wall of material, and he didn't like it. He stopped abruptly.

"Suki-hime, I wish for us to continue this in my home…in my bedroom."

"Mhhhmmm." She approved. She felt leaves rustle around her, and in a second, they were inside his bedroom. It was very simple and square; everything was a square or rectangle, the king-sized bed, the large, blood red rug, the furniture. The huge bed was made neatly with deep red sheets. Kakashi continued sucking on her shoulder and walked her over closer to the bed.

"Oh…god…Kakashi…Mhmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhmmm…" Suki was thoroughly enjoying her treatment.

He lifted her up and threw her on his giant bed. She giggled and propped herself up with her hands. Kakashi just stood there gazing at her. She looked beautiful. "Won't you join me, Kakashi-kun?" She smiled that innocent smile of hers.

He realized she was naïve in the sexual realm. "Suki…are you sure you are ready for this? I know you're still a virgin…" He had personally seen to it that nobody had done anything that could possibly hurt her in _any_ way, and that included sex.

"Yes. I'm still a virgin, but I want you to be my first. I'm _ready_ for it."

Kakashi smiled. "Good. Once I start, I'm not stopping." He saw her get up off the bed and walk over to him. She shoved her body as close to his as she possibly could and bit his shoulder, trailing kisses across his chest. Kakashi didn't need any more convincing; he rubbed his hand up her spine to his bra and removed it. He walked her back to the bed, and fell on it on top of her. He roughly shoved his tongue in her mouth and squeezed and massaged her breast with his hand. _If she wants it, then I'll give it. _He thought and sucked on her tongue. She moaned into his mouth. She felt something hard pressing against her thigh. She smiled into his kissed and he noticed.

"I wish for you to relieve the pain I'm feeling right now." He demanded in his sexy, cool tone. He rolled off her, giving her the perfect view of his huge erection.

"Wow…" She muttered in awe. "You're huge…" She blushed as she realized she had said that out loud. She crawled over to him and tentatively pulled down his boxers. She took in a huge breath. "Wooooow…" She was in _shock_, to say the least.

"Heheh…I'm glad I am pleasing to you. _Please_, grant my wish."

Suki snapped back to reality and straddled him. She licked down from his chest to his bellybutton and looked into his eyes. She gingerly gripped his length in her hands. She kept her eye contact with him and saw him inhale sharply. She started a wringing motion with her hands and delicately brought her tongue to his head to lick the clear liquid off that had formed there. She decided she liked his taste and licked all around him from his head, to his shaft, to his balls and back. "Oh god, Kakashi…You taste…amazing…" She whispered, blowing her exhaled air on his damp erection.

"I wish for you to take me into your mouth."

"Very well." She opened her mouth as wide as she could and closed it around him. She felt a shudder run through his body. She pumped him faster and started to suck hard. Kakashi fisted the bed sheets and groaned.

"Suck harder, damn it!" Kakashi ordered, and Suki could tell he meant it.

She followed his orders and moved one of her hands down to massage his balls.

"Take me all the way in."

She took him out of her mouth and took a deep breath. She tried to relax her throat as much as possible and went back down to him. She took all of his length into her mouth and almost gagged; he reached way down deep in her throat.

"That's it, my Suki-hime…That's it…" She could hear his dark desires in his tone."Oooh…That's it!" His breathing increased to gasps as he started to thrust deeper down her throat. Suki sputtered and coughed out in pain; she held his hips down in place. Kakashi knew he was close.

"Su-Su…Suki…I'm gonna…" He exploded in her throat. He watched satisfactorily as small white rivers trickled down her chin and she looked up at him dazed eyes. He bent up to her, grabbed her wrists, and dragged her up to him. He climbed on top of her and sucked furiously on her neck down to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and sucked harshly; his other hand massaged the other one. He left a trail of hickies down to her the rim of her panties. "May I?" He didn't wait for an answer and ripped them off her. He paused and regained his grasp on reality. "Suki-hime…are you wet enough?" His hand hovered over her.

"A-a-almost …" She was still recovering from almost choking on him.

"May I?" He waited for her to nod, and then he gently thrust one finger inside her. She squirmed at the feeling of the intruder, but when he thrust another one in, she squeaked. He let her get used to the new sensations before he started pumping in and out of her.

"Ohhhhh…" She moaned; she began to move her hips to meet his fingers. "Ooooh…Kakashi…Kakashi…" A blazing warmth was building in the pit of her stomach. She felt Kakashi withdraw his fingers. She made a sound of protest.

"I can't let you get off too easily, Suki-hime. Are you wet enough for me?"

"Yes." She said as Kakashi positioned himself over her.

"I love you. I wish you to honestly tell me you feel the same way." He looked at her with pleading, loving, and gentle eyes.

"I love you, Kakashi." She looked up at him and gave him the innocent smile he adored.

"I eventually wish to take you as my wife. I wish to take your virginity. Will you let me?"

"Yes, Kakashi-kun." She closed her eyes and waited for the impending pain of him entering her. He thrust into her as smoothly as he could. She screamed out in pain, but his lips rushed to hers to muffle the noise.

"You're so wet and tight, Suki…Oh god…" He waited impatiently for her to give him any signal that he could proceed. She finally opened her eyes and wrapped her legs around his torso. He took that as permission to thrust into her like there was no tomorrow.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashiii! Kakashi…Kakashi…Kakashi…" She moaned over and over. The sound of his name made him go faster, harder, deeper. Their bodies were covered in sweat, and they were both so close.

"**Kakashi-sensei**!!" Somebody burst through the bedroom door screaming cheerily. "I was wondering--!!" Naruto stopped abruptly as he realized what was going on in his former sensei's bed. Suki and Kakashi stopped immediately; Kakashi gave him a death glare, warning him of impending pain. Suki jumped to the opposite side of the bed and buried herself in the covers. "Where……you……were………" Naruto mumbled and froze. He had simply come by to wish his sensei a happy birthday, and he found THAT?! How was he supposed to react? He quickly flung one hand to his face to cover his eyes and flailed his other arm around his head hysterically. He tried to run out of the room, but ran _directly_ into the wall. "OW!" He shrieked in pain. He finally felt his way to the door and sprinted out in embarrassment.

"So...Then...The rest of my wishes...Heheh..." Kakashi smirked until he noticed the death glare Suki shot in his direction. "...Will...have...to...wait...until...later...?"

**Happy, **_**happy**_** birthday, Kakashi-kun.**

Oh, Naruto...Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...Just what are we going to do with you? I guess we'll just have to love him forever! **REVIEW!! PLEASE!! AND I MIGHT CONTINUE THE STORY!! IF YOU WANT ME TO! ****and**** FYI, I have thought of some interesting ways to continue this one. **


End file.
